Molotov Cocktail
|unlock = N/A (always available) |type = Improvised Incendiary Bomb |damage = 3 |effect = Fire |capacity = 3 |attack_rate = 1.5 |attack_delay = 0.1 |unequip_delay = 1.3 |player_damage = 2 |molotov_length = 15 |fire_damage = 15 |fire_length = 5.5 |fire_chance = .35 |int_name = molotov }} Molotov Cocktails (or Molotovs for short) is the second throwable weapon in PAYDAY 2. They are part of The Butcher's BBQ Pack DLC. Overview Molotov Cocktails can be thrown by pressing "3" (by default) and will explode into flames upon either contact with a surface or shot. Unless shot out of the air, the molotov will create a patch of fire that deals damage to all characters, including heisters and civilians. It can kill non-special units if they are weak enough. Stronger forces can be killed, but usually it will only serve to damage them over-time. It can also be used to block off entrances or can be used as a distraction. DLC owners spawn with three bottles of molotov cocktails, had they equipped it as their throwable. Like Frag Grenades and Dynamite, Molotovs are available for usage at level 0. Mechanics * The Molotov Cocktail will burn for a total of seconds and deal damage within a meter radius upon impact. * From the point of impact: The molotov will create flames that are meters from the center of impact and flame in the center itself. The 6 flames outside the center will have a burn radius of meters while the center flame will have a burn radius of meters. The flames deal damage to enemies every seconds and damage to any player within the burn radius. Enemies in the flames will have a chance to trigger the fire effect which deals damage every seconds for a second duration (enemies do not take damage at 0.5s and 6.0s), leaving them to take total damage. * 1 second after damage is dealt, enemies will panic which goes on for seconds (except for immune enemies such as Cloakers and Bulldozers). Strategy Heisters may opt for Molotovs instead of using incendiary weapons (or swapping out for incendiary ammunition), due to their lower base damage, and if they do not mind using another throwable weapon. Due to the large radius of the flame patch and the fact that most law enforcers in the vicinity of the splash will actively avoid the fire, Molotov Cocktails are best used as area-denial weapons. Tossing one onto the floor under doorways, on staircases or where police reinforcement is expected to enter the fray from can temporarily block off access, or divert the enemy movement entirely. Molotovs can be used to stun enemy Shields, thus trivializing the task of eliminating them. Throwing one right into the middle of a large crowd of enemies also works rather nicely, as law enforcers on fire will flail about in pain trying to put the flame out, leaving them vulnerable to attacks. Burning enemy units can also die on their own if weakened enough prior to being set on fire. The fire itself is usually neither intense nor long-lasting enough to kill enemies tougher than FBI Heavy Response Units, though, so do expect some to retaliate as soon as the blaze die out. Lastly, do be mindful of where one throw their firebombs, as they may catch civilians, teammates or even themselves in the resulting fireball. The flame also burns indiscriminately, so do try to avoid exits where potential civilian traffic are heavy as fleeing hostages will gladly run through the fire and die, resulting in numerous casualties attributed to the owner of the Cocktail themselves. During stealth, it is commonly used with the Yakuza perk deck in order to gain a speed boost from self damage. However, throwing it too close to guards or civilians will alert them. Trivia * The term Molotov cocktail is commonly used as a generic name to identify a variety of improvised incendiary weapons. The Molotov cocktail was named by the Finns after Vyacheslav Molotov, who was the Foreign Minister of the Soviet Union during the Winter War. The name was invented in the Winter War, when Soviet bombs were named "Molotovs bread-baskets," and the Molotov cocktail became "a drink to go with the bread." * The player characters will say the same quotes when throwing molotovs as they would when tossing regular grenades. * None of the player characters actually light the cloth wick of the Cocktails when throwing them, instead producing an already-lit one from their jackets every time one is to be thrown. This would be very dangerous in real life, as storing already lit ones within their pockets will risk the burning cloth wick setting the user's clothing alight. ** Upon closer inspection, the cloth wick of the Molotov model is not lit with dynamic fire, but has a rather low-resolution static texture that resembles burning rag instead. This is best seen when the game glitches and the Molotov clips into the player model (see Bugs below). * The front of the bottle has the Overkill logo acting as its brand. Bugs * If a player is in bleedout, attempts to throw a Molotov but is revived before they can finish the throwing animation (say, with Inspire Aced), the bottle model will remain on the screen and clips into whatever weapon that player is currently using, obstructing their view of the right side of their screen and blocking the weapon iron sights entirely. It cannot be removed by any known means other than by manually disconnecting and rejoining the session. Gallery 2015-03-30 00002.jpg|In-game preview of the Molotov Cocktail. Molotov Cocktail Thrown.jpg|Molotov Cocktail being thrown in-game. bbq molotov cocktail.png|The Molotov Cocktail as shown on the announcement site. References ru:Коктейль Молотова Category:Throwable weapons Category:The Butcher's BBQ Pack DLC